


Baby Beta’s Baby Brother: Part 1

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Baby Beta's Baby Brother [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Cute Liam Dunbar, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The pack discover something Liam has been hiding.





	Baby Beta’s Baby Brother: Part 1

“Lian. Lian, wae up”. 

Liam grumbled, wanting to sleep a little longer. 

But he couldn’t. 

He had to look after y/n. 

Turning around he saw his little brother, bright eyes wide, a huge smile on his face.

“Yaaay. Lian’s wake”, he said, before kissing his older brother all over his face. 

Liam chuckled, loving the feeling. 

Y/n was only 2. 

Liam was 15. 

Despite the large age gap, Liam and y/n did everything together. 

Well, except for pack stuff that is. 

There was no way Liam was risking y/n’s life. 

He didn’t know what he’d do without his baby brother.

Although y/n couldn’t protect him, only being two, he was Liam’s sunshine. 

The one thing Liam could always depend on. 

The thing that made him smile daily. 

He was the only one who could calm Liam down when he got a little too angry. 

So Liam made sure y/n would always be taken care of. 

Especially when his parents were too busy.

Y/n had been adopted. 

As much as his parents loved him, they were busy. 

What with being a doctor and a lawyer, the Dunbar parents were hardly home. 

Meaning Liam was the one that did most of the work. 

Y/n would often be left at a day-care. 

Once Liam was finished with school, he’d pick him up immediately, wanting to spend time with his baby brother.

No one in the pack knew about y/n though. 

Liam made sure of that. 

He didn’t want any new evil creatures to know about him, worried they may take his brother and hurt him in some way.

The boy’s parents had left on a holiday. 

Two weeks in Rome. 

Luckily for Liam, there were no crazy people trying to kill the pack and the semester was over, meaning he was going to be at home all the time and would be able to take care of y/n.

Rolling out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom.

“Go downstairs, y/n/n. I’ll be down soon”, he yelled. 

The child immediately listened to his brother, while Liam made his way to the bathroom to do his business.

Coming out after a quick shower, Liam made his way down, to see y/n sat on the carpet, his toys all around him. 

He loved dragons. 

The way they flew in cartoons, their wings, everything about them completely entranced the child which is why almost 95% of his toys were small dragons.

Liam crouched next to his brother, a smile on his face. 

“Y/n. Time for a bath”, he said in a playful voice, knowing he would go crazy, loving to have bubble baths while playing with his dinosaurs.

“Yaaayyy. Can I bwing my saurs Li-Li?” he asked. 

Liam nodded his head, pinching his brother’s nose. 

Y/n erupted into a fit of laughter, the sweet sound making Liam’s heart flutter. 

He only wished his brother’s innocence would remain and he wouldn’t have to learn of the terrible things roaming around in Beacon Hills.

Picking his brother up along with around 5 dragons, he carried him upstairs, setting him on the bed, while he went to the bathroom to draw up a nice bubble bath for his brother.

Once he was sure the temperature was right, he went to the bedroom and picked his brother up. 

Putting him into the bath, they spent around 10 minutes playing, Liam having the big dragon who was here to destroy the village. 

Liam loved these moments. 

He was able to just relax and have fun. 

Not having to worry about anyone else.

Once y/n was done, Liam got him dressed in a little Totoro onesie, before carrying him downstairs. 

Placing him in his chair, Liam turned to start cooking.

“So, y/n. You wanna have some eggs?” Liam asked. 

The boy nodded enthusiastically, eggs and beans, along with some toast, being his favourite thing to eat.

Liam got to cooking, while y/n sat at the table, still playing with his dragon figurines. 

A few minutes later, Liam had made the breakfast and placed two plates on the table. 

Y/n tore his eyes away from his toys as he looked at the plate, eager to eat the smiley cat faced egg.

Digging in, y/n made a complete mess. 

Beans and egg yolk running down his face and onto his clothes. Crumbs all over the table. Pieces of food on the floor. 

Most people would be angry at this, not wanting to clean up the mess. But Liam just smiled as he watched his brother eat. 

Once they’d finished, they spent the next few hours watching some movies. 

Studio Ghibli. These were y/n’s favourite, the creative beautiful worlds, the creatures. 

Of course his favourite was Spirited Away, with a dragon being present in the movie. That’s where his obsession started really. 

Once it hit around 1, Liam went back to the kitchen to make some food.

“Hey, y/n. What do you wanna eat?” he shouted through the house. 

A few seconds later, Liam could hear the pitter patter of little feet on the floor.

“I wan peat jerry samich”, he said. 

Liam knew this would be the answer.

For some reason, his brother had recently been having a craving for these sandwiches.

Making them, he led y/n back to the living room, before sitting on the sofa and starting to watch My Neighbour Totoro. 

Around 20 minutes into the movie, y/n was completely bored.

“Lian, I wan play cross”, he whined to his brother. 

Liam was excited now. 

He absolutely loved being able to play lacrosse with his brother. Teaching y/n his favourite sport was one of the things he always loved doing.

Grabbing the sticks and a much softer ball, Liam walked to the back yard as y/n followed. 

They then began playing. Liam in the goal while y/n was shooting. 

Liam let a few of the balls go in, loving the smile that would grace his brother’s face, the cheering coming from him.

After around half an hour, y/n once again got the ball in. 

Liam threw the ball back, with a little too much force it seems, the ball flying to the gate of the back yard. 

Y/n went running to get it, when he suddenly stopped. 

He burst into tears and ran back to Liam, gripping his brother’s leg tightly, as the scary, bearded man in leather walked in, a few other people behind him.

“Wh-what are you guys doing here?” Liam asked the pack. 

He didn’t want them here. 

Not because he didn’t like their company, but because he was worried about what would happen to y/n, now that the pack knew about him. 

Plus this was supposed to be his time with y/n, not with the pack.

“We’ve called you like a million times. We were worried something happened”, Scott replied.

“Who’s the little pipsqueak?” Derek asked as he looked at the adorable little boy hiding behind his brother.

“Oh-uhh-this is-this is my brother, y/n.” 

Everyone looked at Liam, shocked.

“Since when do you have a brother?” Allison and Lydia asked in unison, as Stiles mouth was still wide open.

“Since he was adopted”, Liam said, trying to avoid the answer, not wanting to reveal too much.

“Well, why have we never known about him?” Isaac asked.

“I was scared. Have you seen what we do? We fight Japanese spirits, crazy scratched up face ladies and entire packs of Alphas. It’s not safe and I didn’t want y/n to be dragged into it”.

The pack nodded, understanding his reasons.

“Hey, cutie. Don’t be scared. My name’s Lydia. This is Scott, Stiles, Derek, Allison, Isaac, Kira, Malia and Jackson”, she said as she knelt down besides the frightened boy, pointing at each member.

Y/n peeked his head out from the side of Liam’s leg, looking at Derek. 

“Totoro!” he exclaimed, before running to the older wolf and jumping in front of him, trying to get picked up.

Derek was completely baffled, not sure what to do. 

“Well, pick him up then”, Lydia said, an amused look on her face.

Derek picked up the child, uneasy, not sure what to do. 

As he held him, y/n touched Derek’s beard, the hairs tickling his hand. 

He giggled, everyone’s eyes brightening at the adorable child with the sour wolf, who was trying hard not to grin at the cuteness.

Y/n then laid his head on Derek’s shoulders, closing his eyes, tired from the morning of lacrosse and meeting the new people.

Liam smiled. 

He couldn’t wait for y/n to wake up again in a few hours from his nap and meet his friends. 

Maybe the pack knowing about him wouldn’t be a bad thing after all.


End file.
